1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a disconnector for a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a disconnector for a hybrid vehicle, which can accurately control interruption or transmission of rotary power by accurately measuring and monitoring a transfer distance of a shift fork using a linear sensor while interrupting or transmitting the rotary power of an engine or a motor using the shift fork.
2. Description of the Related Art
As fossil fuels are running out, development of hybrid vehicles using a combination of fossil fuel and electricity, instead of vehicles using fossil fuel such as gasoline or diesel, is underway.
The hybrid vehicle includes an engine generating rotary power by fossil fuel and a driving motor generating rotary power by electricity and is configured to interrupt or transmit the rotary power of the engine according to the necessity.
A technique of using an engine clutch to interrupt the rotary power of the engine is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0024915 (Mar. 10, 2009), entitled “Power transmission apparatus for a hybrid vehicle.”However, since the conventional hybrid vehicle uses a clutch to interrupt or transmit the rotary power of the engine, the efficiency of the engine may be lowered.